


For The Very First Time

by Sazula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazula/pseuds/Sazula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Fleur make up for lost time. Also, Fleur isn't very ladylike when she speaks French.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Very First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the French was obtained from a website, apologies if it's wrong!  
> Written as part of the 2011 **hp_porninthesun** on LiveJournal.

Fleur Delacour could vividly remember the first time she ever saw Bill Weasley. He and his mother had come to Hogwarts to see Harry Potter perform in the final Triwizard task. As she and her mother spoke, she couldn't help but stare at the red-headed man. With his long hair and fanged earring, Fleur was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. _It must have been his hair,_ she had thought years later with a smile on her face. She silently willed him to cast a glance at her, ignoring the looks she was getting from Harry, but Bill Weasley did not look her way. Fleur sadly watched him leave, wondering if they would ever meet again.

 

Just over a month later, Fleur was thrilled to be starting her new job with Gringotts. It was only her second day when she collided with a male co-worker in the corridor as she was trying to work out how to get back to her desk, totally lost and looking around for anything familiar. She had apologised profusely, crouching to the floor to gather the papers that had spilled from his grip. The man insisted it was his fault, joining her to help pick up his papers. Fleur lifted her head to look at him and almost dropped what she was holding. She realised he was the red-headed man with the fanged earring from Hogwarts. He stood and offered her a hand up.

 

"Hey, you're Fleur, yes? Fleur Delacour?" he had asked as he helped her rise. Fleur nodded, thinking how horribly clichéd this whole situation was.

 

"I thought I recognised you, I remember you from the Triwizard Tournament," he said. "My name's Bill. Bill Weasley."

 

"Nice to meet you, Bill. I remember you too, you and your mother came to see Harry Potter," Fleur said in her thick French accent. Bill smiled and nodded, before he realised he was still holding Fleur's hand. Fleur noticed his ears turn pink as he let go of her hand. They stood there in silence, with Bill looking at the floor, slightly embarrassed.

 

"Would you mind helping me find my desk?" Fleur said, breaking the silence. "I am completely lost." Bill seemed grateful for this, and offered to walk with Fleur. They made small talk as they walked and Fleur revealed why she was working for Gringotts. Bill offered to give her some private English lessons after work for a few weeks, which she readily agreed to. They said their goodbyes once Fleur reached her desk, with Bill promising to come by after his shift finished. When her workmates began asking questions, Fleur simply responded with _J'essaie de bosser putain!_ , glad that no-one actually knew what she was saying.

 

Fleur couldn't pinpoint the exact moment their English lessons became something entirely different. One evening, about three months after their lessons had begun, Bill had kissed her outside her room at the Leaky Cauldron after walking her there, but it was before then that the lessons had become more like dates. They became an official couple soon after their first kiss and about six months later, Bill had proposed. Fleur had accepted without hesitation, knowing that this was the man she was supposed to spend her life with.

 

Now their wedding was a mere six days away. Fleur smiled to herself as she lay in the double bed that now occupied Fred and George's old bedroom at the Burrow, remembering. She heard the door open and she raised her head to see Bill returning from fetching a glass of water. Fleur loved how the mere sight of him made her stomach flutter. They had now been together for two years, yet something still niggled at the back of Fleur's mind; they still hadn't had sex. They had pretty much done everything else, but had never gone all the way. It wasn't because they didn't want to, or because they were waiting for their wedding night or because they were both virgins. Bill had had a couple of serious girlfriends before Fleur, and Fleur had lost her virginity to her childhood sweetheart in France the summer just before she turned sixteen. There was also that night with Roger Davies after the Yule Ball, however Fleur didn't think it should count when he only lasted about thirty seconds. There had just never been a right moment for them to do it. When they first became a couple Fleur had been so busy with her work, and Bill had been busy with the Order, that they rarely had any time to themselves, and Fleur didn't want their first time together to be rushed and planned. She wanted it to just...happen. Bill had agreed with her when she had voiced her opinion on the matter to him. She had thought that while she was staying at the Burrow things might have happened, but during her summer stay Bill was working so much that she hadn't seen him and during her Christmas stay, Molly had done pretty much everything she could to stop Bill and Fleur being alone, even making her share a room with Ginny. Then Bill had been attacked by Greyback and, while Molly had finally realised Fleur's feelings for Bill were genuine and relented to letting them share a room, consummating their relationship had been the last thing on their minds. Now, Bill was back to full health but work, along with plans for moving Harry from his home and for the wedding had taken over, leaving them no time to be alone during the day and so tired when they finally got into bed all they wanted to do was sleep.

 

"Fleur!" Bill said as loud as he could without disturbing anyone else in the house. Fleur was jerked from her thoughts to find Bill standing next to the bed and staring at her with a bemused look upon his face.

 

"What on earth were you thinking about?" he whispered. "Did you hear what I said?"

 

"Sorry, Bill. I was miles away, what did you say?" Fleur asked.

 

"I was wondering if you wanted any water?" Bill replied, holding the glass out to Fleur.

 

She shook her head.

 

"I'm fine, thank you. Hurry up and get in, my feet are getting cold without you!" she said, smiling warmly at Bill. Bill smiled back and hastily complied, the glass floating away to the windowsill with a wave of his hand. Fleur curled herself up into his side as he put his arm around her.

 

"So, are you going to tell me what it was that had you in such deep thought?" Bill asked, his fingers idly playing with Fleur's long, silvery hair.

 

"I was just thinking about us, and how we've yet to..." Fleur started, only to be interrupted.

 

"Have the hot and sexy loving?" Bill said seriously. Fleur playfully slapped him on his chest as Bill sniggered.

 

"I'm so lucky to be marrying a man as mature as yourself," Fleur mumbled in a deadpan voice. "Yes, about how we've yet to 'have the hot and sexy loving', as you so comically put it. We're either too tired or too busy, or the moment has never been right."

 

Bill nodded. "I see what you mean, love." He rolled himself onto his side so he could look at Fleur properly. "Well...we've got a moment to ourselves now, and we're both pretty awake. Now could be the right time?"

 

Fleur sighed and shook her head as best she could whilst lying down. "Our first time will not be planned like a business meeting!" she said firmly, and Bill agreed.

 

"I'm sorry, I knew as soon as I said it that it was very unromantic."

 

Fleur leaned forward to kiss Bill. "Besides, we have a busy day tomorrow. We need our sleep," she whispered, aware of someone walking past the bedroom door. "I promise I will wake you up in a way that has proved popular with you in the past." She grinned at the expression on Bill's face as he pictured what she would do.

 

"Goodnight!" he said, clearly eager to sleep so he could be woken up by Fleur's wicked mouth. Fleur giggled softly as Bill pulled her back into his arms. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep.

*~*~*

The next night was the night the Order would move Harry from the Dursleys' house to the Burrow. Fleur had been slightly nervous all day, which was understandable. _I will be glad when today is over_ Fleur had thought, climbing onto the Thestral (with difficulty, as she couldn't actually see it) behind Bill. She gripped his waist tightly as they took off, only for them to soon be surrounded by Death Eaters. She let out a small scream, before pulling out her wand and casting _Stupefy_ at as many enemies as she could. She and Bill flew through the air as fast as the Thestral could fly, Moody and Mundungus close by. Suddenly, Voldemort appeared, and Mundungus Disapparated, just avoiding the curse that had been sent his way. Fleur looked on in horror as Moody was hit with the _Avada Kedarvra_ , his body falling from his broom into the darkness below. She closed her eyes and pressed her face into Bill's back, tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

Arriving at the Burrow, Fleur could not have been more relieved. She drank the Firewhisky she was passed in one gulp, ignoring the burn it left in her throat. She voiced her suspicion that they had been betrayed, yet Harry refused to believe that anyone who had taken part in the operation would do such a thing. Fleur knew deep down that he was right but the question still remained. After Bill and Lupin left to find Moody's body, she excused herself to her bathroom, wanting to shower away the memory of what she had witnessed. As the hot water ran down her body, she wept.

 

By the time Bill returned, Fleur was sitting on their bed in a towel, still weeping. She wasn't close to Moody but she had never seen anyone die before and it had shocked her deeply. Hearing Bill's voice, she attempted to stop crying and wiped her cheeks with her hands as the door opened.

 

"Fleur, are you awa- Fleur?" Bill rushed over to his fiancée. "What's wrong?" He sat next to her on the bed and held her close.

 

"I'm fine," Fleur lied, before bursting into fresh tears. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to still be crying!"

 

"You're still upset about this evening." Bill said it as a statement rather than a question. "Don't apologise for crying, love. I understand." Fleur tried to stop crying, but that made her cry even more. She felt Bill lightly grip her chin and lift her head slightly. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. As he pulled away, Fleur placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulled his head towards hers and kissed him again, harder than before. Her fingers tangled in his long hair as she deepened their kiss. She flicked her tongue against his lips, begging entrance, suddenly overcome with emotion. She wanted, no, _needed_ him. She needed to feel him against her, needed to feel physically connected to him. _It could have been him who died_ she thought, _or me_ , but they had come away unhurt. Fleur desperately wanted Bill inside her. She couldn't explain her sudden need but she didn't want to think about it. Not now. Now wasn't the time for it. Bill's hands were roaming over her body and her towel slipped down, revealing her breasts. He moved his hands to caress them, eliciting a soft moan from Fleur. Their tongues danced together as Fleur palmed Bill's rapidly hardening cock.

 

"Fuck," Bill gasped into Fleur's mouth, thrusting his hips up to get more of her touch. He toyed with Fleur's now-hard nipples before dipping his head to take one in his mouth. He sucked gently before doing the same to the next one. Fleur threw her head back in pleasure, gasping.

 

"Bill...need you," she moaned, her voice barely above a whisper. She pulled her towel away from where it had bunched around her waist, leaving her naked. Bill lifted his head and kissed Fleur passionately as she began pulling at his shirt, desperate to remove it. She vaguely noticed when a couple of buttons pinged off as she pulled the shirt open before throwing it to the floor. Bill was undoing the belt on his jeans whilst kissing along Fleur's collarbone, Fleur making short work of the button and zip to speed their removal. He tugged his jeans and boxers down at the same time before kicking them off into a corner of the room leaving him as naked as the woman lying beneath him. Fleur gripped Bill's erection at the base, gently guiding him towards her entrance.

 

"Please...fuck me," she half moaned, half sobbed. A few tears escaped from her eyes but she ignored them. All she wanted right now was for Bill to be inside her. She cried out as Bill pushed himself into her sex, feeling the slightest pain mixed with the pleasure. She dug her nails into his shoulder leaving deep grooves in the softly freckled skin. Bill began thrusting almost straight away, like he knew this was what Fleur needed. Fleur thought for a brief moment that maybe Bill needed this as much as she did, needed to feel her surrounding him. She met him at every thrust, raising her hips off of the bed to get him deeper inside. He had buried his face in her neck and was biting the skin. She dragged her nails across his back leaving deep red marks in their wake.

 

"Faster. Please, Bill, faster!" Fleur panted in Bill's ear and he obeyed, supporting himself on his hands so he could increase his pace further. Fleur was close, so close to falling over the edge. Brushing Bill's hair away from his face Fleur gazed into his blue eyes. His intense stare burned through her and, without breaking eye contact, he moved his hips in a way that caused his cock to rub against Fleur _right there_ , sending sparks through her. With a cry, she felt her orgasm flow through her body.

 

"So beautiful," Bill whispered. He thrust twice more before his body stiffened and he released his essence into Fleur. He gently lowered himself onto his elbows and rested his forehead against Fleur's. They stayed there for a few moments, breathing heavily, until Bill's softened cock slipped out of Fleur. She kissed him softly on his lips before he moved off of her and onto his side. Fleur noticed she was no longer crying and smiled slightly to herself. Turning her head she gazed at the man beside her. She had needed Bill to comfort her and he had done just that. She hoped she had comforted him too. The contented look on his face as he watched her told her she had. Bill pulled the blanket over Fleur and himself before scooting closer and placing his arm protectively over her middle.

 

"I love you," Fleur told him. She let out a small laugh at the grunt Bill offered in return, his eyes closed. Placing her arm over his she said a silent goodbye to Moody before falling asleep.

*~*~*

The next day was quieter and more subdued than usual. The death of Moody had affected everyone and without a body to hold a funeral, goodbyes could not be said. However Fleur was too busy with preparations for her upcoming wedding to offer much comfort to anyone. With Bill working, she was having to do most of the work herself. She had insisted Molly need not to do as much cleaning as she was doing for the arrival of her parents, yet Molly was ignoring her. Fleur was slightly disappointed. She had hoped Molly would listen to her and stop the frantic tidying, enabling her to help with the wedding preparations that still had to be done. All the worrying and fretting over seating plans had tired Fleur out. She realised she wasn't _too_ tired though when Bill returned home from a day at Gringotts. They had made excuses before dinner to disappear off upstairs for a quickie, and then retired to their bedroom earlier than everyone else, Bill saying he had to be up early the next day and Fleur saying she needed her beauty sleep so she would look radiant for the big day. The looks they had received from Ginny had Fleur wondering if anyone believed that they were actually going upstairs to sleep and not to shag like rabbits, but she had quickly decided she didn't care. Bill was like a dragon in bed...only without the fire-breathing part.

 

It was late evening, three days before the wedding. Fleur's parents would be arriving the next morning and Molly had finally finished cleaning and tidying the Burrow. She walked into the sitting room and sat in one of the armchairs, looking relieved to finally rest.

 

"The spare room is all ready for you and Gabrielle, Fleur," Molly said. It was really Percy's old room but it was still too painful for Molly to talk about him.

 

"Thank you so much, Mrs Weasley. I am very grateful that you are able to have my family stay," Fleur said with a beaming smile.

 

"How many times must I tell you, my dear, please, call me Molly. We are soon to be family after all!" Molly insisted. The sitting room was empty except for Fleur and Molly. Ron, Hermione and Harry were upstairs still wrapping wedding presents, Ginny was in the kitchen setting the table for dinner, and Bill and Arthur were still at work. The two women sat in silence, listening to the WWN as they waited for Arthur and Bill to return home so they could eat.

 

About half an hour later Bill returned home, shortly followed by Arthur. Ron, Hermione and Harry made their way downstairs at Molly's call for dinner and sat at the table, looking hungry after wrapping so many presents. After they ate, Molly began to clean the kitchen and everyone else retired to the sitting room. Harry and Ron played Wizard Chess watched by Bill and Arthur. Hermione had her head buried in a book, and Fleur and Ginny talked about her return to Hogwarts. Molly joined everyone in the sitting room a while later, sat down and began to read a copy of _Witch Weekly_.

 

The evening passed by quickly. Arthur looked up at the clock after Harry and Ron finished another game and gasped as he saw what time it was.

 

"Goodness, is it that late already?" he exclaimed. Molly looked up at the clock too and practically jumped out of her seat.

 

"Oh my word, I didn't realise that was the time! Everyone, to bed. Now! We need to be up bright and early for the arrival of the Delacours and, Bill, you've got to be at work early again. Come on now, chop chop!" Molly ordered as she ushered everyone out of the room. Ron started to make a weak protest, but one look from his mother stopped him. Fleur chuckled to herself at this. She wondered if Molly would be able to teach her that look one day when she became a mother herself. She reached her bedroom and after saying goodnight to everyone she walked in. She noticed Bill wasn't behind her and assumed he was still downstairs fetching his glass of water.

 

"He has to have his water," she mumbled as she began to undress. Just as she was about to remove her underwear, she heard the door open. She spun around, ready to cover herself with the jumper she was holding until she saw Bill entering the room.

 

"Oh, I thought it might have been someone else," Fleur explained as Bill gave her a quizzical look after locking the door with his wand.

"One time that happened. Fred had forgotten that this wasn't his bedroom any more," Bill said. Fleur snorted.

 

"Yes, he 'forgot'." Bill shook his head and Fleur grinned. She noticed a long piece of fabric in Bill's hand.

 

"Bill, why do you have that?" she asked him, pointing to the object, "and why did you lock the door?" Bill raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, causing Fleur's breath to hitch in anticipation. Whenever he looked at her like that, Fleur knew he was planning something. Something that usually involved them getting naked.

"As it's our last night together before we're married, I thought I should make it...memorable." Bill moved closer. Before Fleur could say anything Bill pointed his wand at the fabric and it flew around her eyes, blocking all vision.

 

"BILL!" Fleur squeaked in indignation. "What..." She was interrupted by Bill picking her up and quite literally throwing her on the bed. She moved her hands towards her blindfold but was stopped as her hands were suddenly bound to the bed frame.

 

"Naughty! Did I say you could take that off?" Bill lightly slapped Fleur's bum, causing her to jump slightly.

 

" _Merde!_ " Fleur gasped, a jolt of pleasure shooting through her.

"You've got such a dirty mouth when you're talking French," Bill chuckled. Fleur could hear him undressing. "If only people knew what you were saying!"

 

" _Va te faire enculer!_ " Fleur responded, which made Bill laugh more. Fleur felt the mattress dip slightly as Bill leaned on it. He straddled her and kissed her hard. Fleur kissed him back with equal passion, lifting her hips so that her crotch was pressed against Bill's naked erection. Bill broke the kiss and pushed her hips away.

 

"Nu-uh, behave, Miss Delacour, or else I'll stop." Bill slapped her bum again and Fleur moaned.

 

"I'm sorry. I will behave," she said as she smiled sweetly. It must have been what Bill wanted to hear because he returned to kissing her. He trailed his kisses down Fleur's neck towards her breasts before licking a wet stripe between them. Fleur bit her lip, trying not to cry out as Bill mouthed her nipples through the thin satin of her bra. She felt him unclasp her bra and she was incredibly thankful that she had worn one that was front fastening. Bill slowly ran his tongue over a nipple, causing goosebumps to appear all over Fleur's skin. She whimpered as he sucked gently on the hardened nub, pulling on her binds. Bill moved onto her other nipple giving it the exact same treatment.

 

"Oh, oh Bill," Fleur moaned, "That feels so good!" She felt Bill smile against her skin before he released her nipple. Fleur's whimper at the loss soon turned into another moan as Bill kissed her stomach, removing her knickers as he did so. He began to move his kisses farther down her body, kissing the inside of her right thigh. She felt his hot breath against her sex as he moved to kiss the inside of her left thigh.

 

"Please..." Fleur whispered, raising her hips as a hint to Bill. She heard him laugh softly.

 

"Seeing as you asked so nicely..." Bill muttered before pushing his tongue into Fleur's entrance. She cried out in ecstasy as Bill fucked her using his tongue. Fleur struggled against her ties, desperately wanting to take her blindfold off so she could see what he was doing to her. Bill removed his tongue and replaced it with his finger, adding another as he massaged Fleur's clitoris with the tip of his tongue. Fleur was grinding against Bill's face, her breathing erratic as she neared her orgasm.

 

"So good...oh-oh-oh yes!" Fleur let out a cry as she came, her body tense as her orgasm overtook her. Panting, she became limp and vaguely noticed the ties falling away from her wrists. She heard Bill moving around on the bed and she leaned up on her elbows, wondering if he would now come and remove the blindfold. He once again straddled her, slightly further up this time and she felt his hard cock against her lips. Eagerly she took it into her mouth, sucking hard. Fleur loved to give Bill oral sex, just seeing him come undone because of her mouth turned her on enormously. She managed to tug off the blindfold so she could see again and after her eyes had adjusted to the dark room, she looked up and met Bill's gaze.

 

"I love seeing my cock in your mouth." He gasped, his voice thick with desire. Fleur swirled her tongue around the head as she used her hand to stroke the length of his erection before taking as much as she could of him in her mouth and sucking. Bill threw his head back and moaned loudly, his cock throbbing with arousal. Fleur could tell he was close and sucked harder, fondling his heavy bollocks at the same time.

 

"Merlin, Fleur, I'm so close...want to come with you on top of me," Bill said, strained. Fleur released his cock with a soft _pop_ , and Bill moved himself so he could kiss her but Fleur pushed him down onto his back and sank onto his cock in one fell swoop. She wasted no time in riding him hard, wanting him to come inside her. He grunted and panted, caressing Fleur's breasts as she moved on top of him.

 

"Come for me, Bill. Come for me, _mon amour_." As Fleur lightly dragged her nails down Bill's chest he let out a guttural cry and spurted his essence inside Fleur. A satisfied smile on her face, Fleur leaned down to kiss him.

 

"You were right, Bill. That was memorable."

*~*~*

"...then I pronounce you bonded for life!"

 

Fleur smiled broadly at her husband as a shower of silver stars fell upon them. Bill wrapped his arms around her middle, pulled her close and kissed her as the stars spiralled around them.

 

"We're married! We're husband and wife!" Fleur whispered giddily to Bill, who nodded with a huge smile on his face. A crowd of guests descended on the happy couple eager to congratulate them. Molly first hugged Bill, then Fleur, with tears running down her cheeks. Apolline was next to offer her congratulations, kissing Bill and Fleur on both of their cheeks in turn. After many more hugs and cheek kisses from guests, the band began to play.

 

"That's our cue," Bill whispered to Fleur. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor where they started to dance.

 

"I don't think I have ever been as happy as I am right now," Fleur sighed dreamily as she rested her head on Bill's shoulder. He kissed her forehead and smiled.

 

"Me neither." Bill twirled Fleur around the dance floor and they were soon joined by their parents and Luna Lovegood. They danced for a while longer until it was time to cut the cake. Fleur let out a cry of delight as the model phoenixes took flight as the knife made the first cut.

 

The afternoon soon turned into evening and the guests steadily got more and more tipsy. Fleur was watching Hagrid, Charlie and another wizard whose name she didn't remember singing in a corner, clutching goblets of champagne. She smiled happily, glad her guests were enjoying themselves. She suddenly realised Bill was nowhere to be seen.

 

"Bill?" she called out, craning her neck in search. A slightly tipsy Molly heard Fleur and made her way over.

 

"Bill's just popped into the house, dear. I think he said something about cake," she hiccoughed, grinning as she raised her goblet to Fleur and made her way back to Arthur. Fleur sighed, her worry disappearing as she made her way to the Burrow. She passed Harry, who was making his way to a table with a wizard in a fez sitting at it, as she exited the marquee. She entered the Burrow kitchen and saw Bill leaning against the sink, wiping his shirt with a cloth.

 

"There you are! I was worried for a moment. What are you doing?" Fleur asked, puzzled.

 

"I got some cake on my shirt and I don't trust myself with any charms to remove it. I'd probably end up setting myself on fire or something," Bill answered. Fleur burst into peals of laughter.

 

"Bill Weasley, are you telling me that at age 26 you don't know how to cast a good Cleaning Charm?!" She laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. Pulling her own wand from her garter she waved it at the stain on Bill's jacket, which disappeared.

 

"I hope you don't expect me to do that all the time. I won't have any time for my beauty routine otherwise," Fleur said, her eyebrow raised.

 

"Beauty routine? Why do you need one of those? You're always beautiful," Bill said lovingly, walking over to Fleur and pulling her close.

 

"Even when I have just woken up?" Fleur said sweetly, fingering the white rose in Bill's buttonhole.

 

"Especially then."

 

Fleur grinned and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Bill. They kissed slowly, steadily getting more passionate. Bill began to push Fleur back until she was against the wall. His hand began to gently squeeze Fleur's breast through the fabric of her wedding dress.

 

"Ahhh...Bill, what are you doing?" Fleur said breathily. She began taking deep breaths to prevent herself from crying out. "Anyone could come in and catch us!"

 

"Mmm...I know, and I don't care. I've wanted to shag you ever since you walked up the aisle." Bill started sucking the pulse point on Fleur's neck making her weak at the knees.

 

"Oh Gods...Bill, we can't!"

 

"You say that, but I bet you're wet and ready for me," Bill growled, starting to lift Fleur's dress. He slipped his hand into her knickers and ran a finger between her wet folds. "See?" With his one free hand he opened his robes enough to let his cock bounce free.

 

"I can't believe you're not wearing underwear. That's so sexy," Fleur moaned, feeling herself get wetter at the thought. Bill grinned wickedly at her, his finger massaging her clitoris. Fleur helped him pull her dress up out of the way before Bill lifted her off of the ground. Wrapping Fleur's legs around his waist and leaning her against the wall for extra support, Bill moved Fleur's damp knickers to one side and pushed his cock inside of her, groaning in arousal as her tight walls engulfed him. He began to move slowly at first, quickening his pace gradually. Fleur let out soft moans, careful not to make too much noise so as not to attract attention. The idea that anyone could walk in and see them locked together in desire was a huge turn on for her. Bill returned his finger to massaging Fleur's clitoris as he began to fuck her hard and fast.

 

"I want you to come for me," he moaned. Fleur was breathing heavily as she gripped his shoulders. It didn't take long for her to orgasm, the sensation overtaking her entire body. It took all she had to not scream out so no-one would come and investigate the noise. Bill gave a few more thrusts before following Fleur into ecstasy. They both stood there for a few moments, coming down from their orgasm high. A sudden noise outside made them jump and Fleur quickly cleaned them both up and made them look presentable once more with a wave of her wand just in time for the door to open and for Arthur to poke his head around it.

 

"Oh, there you are, your mother was wondering where you had got to," Arthur said.

 

"Sorry, Dad. Fleur was helping me with...something," Bill said, trying to keep a straight face. "We'll be right out." Arthur nodded, oblivious to Fleur's giggles, and closed the door. Bill reached out to take Fleur's hand and he led her back to the marquee, before letting go and walking over to his mother to reassure her he was still present and hadn't sneaked off with Fleur to start their honeymoon early. Fleur stood on the edge of the dance floor and gazed at her husband on the other side, her heart filled with love. She knew that the future was uncertain with the threat of Voldemort but one thing she did know was that with Bill by her side, their future would never be dark.


End file.
